How many significant figures does $00.0723312000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.0{723312}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{723312}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.0}{723312000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.